Hearts of Asylum
by theCesar09
Summary: AU. Instead of their fates after Destiny Islands fell to the darkness, Sora, Kairi and Riku instead arrive in Gotham City, full of criminals. When Joker gets aprehended by Batman but proceeds to take control of Arkham Asylum, can the three, alongside Batman, stop his plans? And who's this guy in the cloak? Crossposted on AO3.
1. Prologue Part I

**Author's note: Welcome****, Welcome! Prologue Part I out of two in this story, and as you can guess, Dive to the Heart.**

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

Destiny Islands: One day before it fell to Darkness

Station of Awakening

"W-Where am i?" a boy with brown spiky hair says in a weird place he'd never seen before... Just where was it? He was on top of a green-glassed floor with a beatiful woman, with a pale skin, black hair, and a blue and yellow dress and red details and looking as if like she's sleeping, while holding a bitten apple, with seven dwarfes' photos belongside her.

_'So much to do. So little time. But don't be afraid. Take as much time you can do, do not be afraid.'_

"Who's there?" the boy replied to the mysterious voice.

_'The door is still shut. Can you step forward... Sora?'_

"That's it! Who are you?! Why do you know my name?!" the boy, now known as Sora, demanded.

No replies.

"Okay then..." Sora said, while stepping forward.

_'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.'_

As the mysterious voice said that, three platforms rose from the ground. In each, appeared a silver-bladed sword, with a mouse icon, blue and yellow handles, a magic staff with the same mouse icon and having a wizard hat, and to top it all off, a black and red shield appeared, with that DREADFUL mouse icon again. **[Little extra: Square Enix and Disney SURE did make Sora's Dive to the Heart have a lot of Mickey's icon.]**

Sora then walked to one of the platforms, which was about half his size, which he was glad, because he easily jumped to the one with the sword, picking it up.

_'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of destruction. Is this the form you choose?'_

Sora thinked a little while, maybe this was his best choice, maybe not, but eventually he nodded, "Yes." The sword immediatly dissapeared, leaving the fourteen year-old shocked, and gasped a little.

_'Your path has been chosen. Now, what, will you give up in exchange?'_

"So i have to give up one of the two..." Sora mumbled to himself. He had no unamity, and walked over to the magic staff platform, picking the staff.

_'The power of the mystic, a staff of wonders, a staff of inner ruin. Inner strength is waiting to be released. Is this the form you seek to give up?'_

"Yes." Sora quicky went to the point. He didn't want to lose time, even though the mysterious voice said to take his time. After that, the staff quickly dissapeared into oblivion, as what Sora thought, at least.

_'You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the path you choose?'_

Sora only nodded to himself. Then as soon as he started nodding, the platforms started to sink into the ground, or glass for that matter. He almost fell. "WHOA!" was the only reaction Sora could say.

Then, the glass platform started to... SHATTER APART?! Sora was looking left and right, however he could not avoid falling when it fully shattered apart.

Now, he was falling into what it seemed like everlasting darkness... Was there anything to hold his body?

However, when Sora looked down, there was a stained platform just like the one from earlier, and was pink and purple-colored background, and pictured was one of his best friends and had a crush on her. To her sides, a photo of himself(Sora) and a silver-haired boy with blue aquamarine eyes, a blond man with a beard and orange eyes, and a blue-haired woman with blue eyes. He was wondering who were the last two... just who they were to her?

He safely landed in the glass floor, just out of words right now. Suddenly, the same sword he picked showed up on his hands

_'You've gained the power to fight.'_

Sora then did a few slashes, to generally feel how the sword is like.

_'All right! You've got it.'_

And then, a shadow suddenly appeared from the ground, shocking Sora, but then two more shadows appeared from the ground.

_'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'_

Sora then proceeded to fight the little creatures, inofensive by looks, but very deadly apparently, quicking slicing through it, _"This sword is quite effective actually..."_ Sora thought. He easily took down all the shadows, except for one.

_'Behind you!'_

Sora heard the voice and looked behind, only to see the shadow dissapearing behind a dark hole, and it suddenly expanded, shocking Sora. He then started to sink in a darkness hole, shocking him completely.

He then landed on a purple-ish platform, which had a door at the end of it. It was translucent, which meant...

_"I can't open it..." _Sora thought to himself. When he looked behind, a chest magically appeared. He walked up to it, and tried to open it with his sword, suprisingly the chest opened.

Then, a crate suddenly appeared too, shortly after the chest opened, if this dream wasn't weird enough.

_'You can push large crates.'_

However, Sora had another idea, he decided to slash the crate, destroying it.

The outer line of the door glowed, showing a barrel, but he didn't mind, as the door could finally be open.

When it did, a burst of light appeared, and Sora decided to walk towards it, before being completely blind by the light.

The first sight he could see, he was back on his home world, The Destiny Islands.

"Wait... This is... Home??" Was the only thing Sora could say.

_'Hold on. The door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'_ Sora then walked to Selphie, with she saying: "Sora, what's important to you?"

Sora thought for a while, but he eventually said: "My friends are important to me, Selphie." He said.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie replied. Sora gasped a little, but then she suddenly dissapeared.

Sora then walked to Tidus, immediatly saying, "What are you afraid of?"

"Being indecisive." Sora only said.

"Being indecisive? Is that what you're scared of?" Tidus said, and like with Selphie, he suddenly dissapeared. Sora then walked to his friend Wakka, and, like the last two, he said:

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka said. Sora thought for a little time, but he eventually said:

"To broaden my horizons." He easily said. Wakka then only replied with:

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Wakka said, and just like with Tidus and Selphie, he dissapeared.

_'Your friends are important to you. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure begins at midday. As long as you keep your light burning, your partnership with a knight will be a pleasant one.'_ _"Huh?" _Sora thought to himself. He didn't know which knight was, but he thought it could be a very kind and strong one.

_'The day you open the door is both far off and very near.' _And then, Sora was suddenly spawned to a glass floor in which included a princess, with thorns on each end of the glass floor.

But then, many shadows appeared from the ground, which caused Sora to summon his sword, going into a battle stance.

The shadows made their first move, jumping and diving to hit Sora. But he easily rolled away from them; starting a counter-attack, slicing and slash each one of them. Sora easily defeat all of them.

Then, a glass pathaway formed on his left, suprising Sora a little bit. He didn't mind, he immediatly went to walk in the path.

Once he arrived, **another** glass floor, with an what looks like an Arab princess, with a sand-like color, and an royal palace as one of the floors.

Then, a light appeared on the middle, and Sora walked up to it.

_'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_ When Sora looked at his shadow, a MASSIVE monster formed from his shadow, shocking him a lot.

"W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Sora exclaimed and gasped at that thing.

_'But don't be afraid.'_Sora took a few steps back, the monster landing on the ground,

_'And don't forget...'_

Sora had ran to the limit of the floor, nearly falling over it, and when he looked back, the monster was in full rage, then he took his battle stance and summoned the sword.

**[Boss Fight: Darkside Heartless]**

Sora begun to slash the monster as fast as he could, while the monster was charging up something in his right hand. It then HARDLY punched the ground, causing a shockwave to be formed and a puddle of darkness to be formed around it. Sora took quick noticed and walked on the arm, managing to slash his head several times, before going back on the ground, while he not noticed, Shadows had appeared from the aftermath of the punch, and the monster's punch retired from the ground, and soon after that, Sora begun to easily slash away the shadows, then going back to the monster, jumping and slashing its hands, nonstop, and when he was charging his attack, Sora managed to deliver the final blow to him.

The monster, seeming as in infuriated, delivered two punches to the ground, shocking Sora, as he dissummoned his sword away, falling to the ground and stepping away, and then a puddle of darkness formed around him.

_'But don't be afraid.'_

But then, he started to sink in the puddle, not noticing he was sinking to everlasting darkness

_'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'_

When Sora noticed, he was already sinking into the puddle, unable to struggle away, with the monster behind, he held his hand, which was swallowed by the darkness, and he lost conciousness.

_'So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door, and: You are the one who will help the Dark Knight.'_

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

**AN: Wew, that was it! Welcome to Hearts of Asylum, to whoever is reading this right now! The series (splitting by each game) will cover all the Batman Arkham games by release order.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Prologue Part II

**AN: Ahoy! ****Welcome back to me "procastinating while writing the chapters" A.K.A Hearts of Asylum!**

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

Gotham City: Two weeks before Arkham Asylum

The Batcave

Bruce Wayne. An billionare who inherited his parents' fortune after their lives got taken away by the crime, which was corrupting Gotham City. Bruce in the last decade has been a viligante called Batman, and is one of Comissioner James(or Jim) Gordon and the GCPD's allies, alongside with Nightwing and Oracle. Bruce knows about those weird key-shaped swords, because he _fought_ with two people who wielded it, during in one of his first adventures. He's currently at a place called the Batcave, his vigilante operations place, currently researching about 'dwellers of darkness', in a hi-tech computer called the Batcomputer.

"Master Bruce?" A half-bald old man, in a suit, holding a food bowl in his left hand, asked him. This was his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He had a varied career before he was hired by the Wayne Family as their butler when Bruce's parents died. Alfred raised the orphan, and aided him in his quest to become the Batman. His many skills - ranging from cooking to medicine - make him Bruce/Batman's most staunchest ally, along with a formal demeanor that grounds the Dark Knight and deflects those who might otherwise suspect Bruce's true identity.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce said, wearing his Batsuit, but his hood down, as Alfred put the food on the table. "Did you see the news?" Alfred asked Bruce, thinking his master is unsure of the news.

"No i didn't. Why?" Bruce asked his loyal butler. "Just watch." Alfred kindly said. The Batcomputer then switched to the local news.

**_"This is Vicki Vale, repoting live from the Bank of Gotham, after a massive attack in what we believe was The Joker with those creatures ever since they appeared last year." _**The reporter, Vicki Vale said. She is an investigative reporter, who got her start at the Gotham City Gazette, where she quickly rose to fame for her unwavering commitment to rooting out the ugly truth behind Gotham's corruption and poverty. Focusing more and more on Batman's feats, Vicki has turned her attention to the arrival of those creates a year ago. She'll risk her life to uncover the truth about those creatures, perhaps overly confident that Batman will be there to catch her when she fails.

"Again?" Bruce asked. Those attacks were becomming more and more constant since 2 months ago, mainly on the main buildings of the city. He then turned back to his research.

"Dwellers of Darkness... The Heartless, according to the Batcomputer... Why are them in here, and more so, how did The Joker gain control over them?" Bruce asked to himself out loud. "I do not know, but from your encounters with them, they seem to be very powerful..." Alfred said, looking at a Shadow Heartless projection on the screen. "Joker needs to be stopped first. I just have to wait for the right moment..." Bruce said.

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

Destiny Islands: One day before the 'door opened'

The Beach

When Sora opened his eyes after his rather... weird dream, he looked around to see he was back on Destiny Islands, on the beach, in the Play Island. This has been where he usually hangs out when possible, and now it's the first day of his summer break. He then yawned loudly, and went back into sleeping. That was, until out of nowhere a girl with red hair and blue eyes, kind of the same colouring as Sora's, appeared over his head.

"WHOA!" Sora said, in shock. He then stood up to his knees, staring at the girl, "Gimmie a break, Kairi." Sora massively sighed to Kairi, who giggled and replied to him, "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew i'd find you snoozing out here." Kairi said, then she looked into the sea, while Sora said, "I...What was that dream about? it all felt too real..." he asked out loud. Kairi replied with "What dream are you talking about?"

"It was... weird. There was a voice talking to me, and any question it didn't reply... What a weird dream." Sora replied to Kairi. "Hey, do you still remember something from your hometown?" Sora asked Kairi. She arrived at the Islands eight years ago with no memory except her name, and when she arrived, the rumors of being other worlds shot up like a damn rocket. "Nope. Nothing. Nada. I already told you i don't remember anything, lazy bum." Kairi replied, with Sora immediatly replying soon after, "Do you still want to visit it again?" Sora asked again. "Maybe, but this is my home now." She replied.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" a mature voice called from their left, it was a silver-blue haired boy with aquamarine eyes. This was their other friend, and leader of their little group, Riku. "I guess i'm the only one working on the raft." He said, and the three of them were building a raft to go to other worlds, this was Riku's idea thanks to Kairi arriving to the Islands. He then tossed the log to Sora, who had a little TOO much of a hard time to hold it, and eventually fell. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" He exclaimed and pointed to Kairi. She giggled and replied, "I see. So you've noticed. Then we'll finish together!" She exclaimed. "We'll race together!" She affirmed herself. "What, are you kidding?" Riku replied.

"Ready? GO!"

When she shouted, Sora and Riku quickly ran as fast as they could, with Kairi behind and laughing. Riku ended up winning the race par usual, and a short while after, they begun to finish the raft.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked Sora, which he did not reply. She sighed a little and asked him, "Are you listening to me, Sora?" She said. Sora finally replied with "Yeah, i heard you, Kairi."

"Okay, here's what we need to go find: two logs, one cloth, one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" Kairi explained to Sora.

Sora then proceeded to find the supplies, while also having some spare time to have a spar with one of his friends Wakka. Sora returned with all the supplies needed to complete the raft to Kairi, who then gave something to Sora, "Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours."

After a while, the three went to the Paopu Tree, while looking out at the sea, in the sunset. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied with leadership. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked directly to Riku. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll have to think of somewhere else." Riku replied, with Kairi speaking soon after, "So, suppose you get to another world. _hehe_ What would you do there?" Riku thought for a bit and replied soon after with "Well, i haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, Why did we end up on this one?" Riku turned into a question. "And, suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked and looked at the two. "I don't know." Sora replied, and laid down on the tree. "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." He then stepped away from the tree and continued, "Just sitting here won't change a thing." Kairi shook her head up, and Sora from his position looked at Riku, "It's just the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said. "You have been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked Riku, who replied: "Thanks to you." Sora then looked at Riku, then decided to look back at the sea, "If you haven't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku finished, Kairi kindly replied, "_heh_ You're welcome."

When the trio walked out of the little island, Kairi was ahead with Sora and Riku behind, when the latter said, "Sora!" Sora turned back to Riku and he tossed Sora a star-shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked him. "A paopu fruit..." Sora quietly said, "If two people share one, their destinies become interwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku said while walking past Sora. "C'mon, i know you wanna try it." Sora then shouted "EEK! How did you find out i have a crush with Kairi?!", with Riku simply replying, "The way you act around her. I've known it for a long while, and i've waited for this exact moment." Riku begun to laugh and run away from Sora, as the latter tossed the fruit away and ran after him, while Kairi had already ended up on the beach. They eventually catched up to her and went home.

-The Next Day-

Sora arrived at the play island in the morning, little did he know that it would be his last day on the islands... He then walked at the cove to rendzevous with Riku and Kairi, when he entered there, he only saw Riku, he walked up to him and then Riku said, "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?" Riku asked Sora. "Me? Well...hmm... Excalibur!" Sora exclaimed. "Hey, how 'bout..." Riku said as Sora cut him off. "The usual?" Sora asked? "Let's do it!" Riku exclaimed, when Kairi appeared from behind and quickly said, "You guys at it again? All right, i'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and comes back wins." Sora and Riku quickly get into position. "If i win, i'll be catpain. If you win..." Sora said, only for Riku to cut him off with "I get to share the paopu with Kairi." This angered Sora mentally. _'God damn it Riku. He's gonna ruin my crush on her.'_ Sora thought. His actual reaction was "Huh?" However, Riku quickly went to the point, "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." Sora's only reaction was "Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora blushed on his mind. "Okay. On my count!" Kairi said with joy. "Ready? Set? GO!" Kairi exclaimed, and both begun to race.

Sora had the upper hand for a while, until they begun to reach the tree Kairi pointed earlier. Riku managed to pass Sora, and he easily cruised to victory par usual. After the race, Riku said, "Alright, we'll be naming the raft Highwind." Sora only replied with slight anger on his face. "Oh and also, the paopu thing was a joke. You should've seen your face." Sora did not mind and went to the raft. He saw Kairi standing there and she told him, "Today we'll be collecting provisions for our trip! Let's see Sora... You're looking for... one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fishes, and fill this up with water." She handed the bottled to him, "But not from the ocean. Bring everything back here." Sora then proceeded to pick everything up, and when he went to pickup the last mushroom, which was at the Secret Place, where only Sora, Riku and Kairi can acess, and has various drawings of the three, and when he was about to walk out of the place, Sora looked at the door and saw a man in a brown coot emerge out of the shadows. "Wh-Who's there?" he asked.

**"I've come to see the door to this world."** the weird figure said. "Huh?" was his only reaction. **"This world has been connected." **he calmly said. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked. **"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."** the figure said. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora said and questioned. "Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked him. **"You do not know yet what lies beyond the door." **the figure said. "So you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed. **"There is so much to learn. You understand so little."** the figure said. "Oh yeah? Well you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said. **"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing understands nothing." **The figure said, and Sora looked at the door. When he looked back to where he was, he was gone.

Sora walked back to where Kairi was(on the raft), and gave back the provisions she asked him. "Thanks, Sora. Now tomorrow's the big day, so we should probably rest up." Kairi told him.

-A Few Hours Later-

Sora and Kairi were sitting on a wooden dock, looking at the sea and sunset. "You okay?" Sora suddenly asked her. "Sora, let's take the raft and go - Just the two of us!" Kairi suddenly said. "Huh?" was his only reaction. "_hehe _Just kidding." she explained. "What's gotten into you?" Sora asked Kairi. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi." he said. "Maybe..." she replied. "You know, i was a little afraid at first, but now i'm ready. No matter where i go or what i see, I know i can always come back here. Right?" Kairi continued. "Yeah, of course." Sora replied. "That's good." was her response. "Sora, don't ever change." she asked him. She stood up and gained a "Huh?" from Sora. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said. The two went back to their homes.

-In The Night-

Sora was awake, thinking about what would happen tomorrow, until a storm suddenly went out of nowhere over all of the islands.

Sora looked at the window and exclaimed "Oh no, the raft!" Sora shot up from the window and went to pickup a boat when he saw Kairi running towards him, "Sora!" she exclaimed. "Kairi, did the weather predict this storm?" Sora asked her, and she shook her head. "Doesn't matter, we need to go make sure the raft is safe!" She went to her boat, and Sora went into his own, when they arrived at the play island, they saw Riku's boat already. They struck their boats on the dock and ran the island, when they saw Riku on the paopu island, they immediatly went to him, and he was holding his hands into his head.

"What have i DONE?!" he shouted. "Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi asked him. "I... I opened the door. I didn't know it would cause this." He replied. "So now what?" Sora said. However, darkness seeped out from the ground, especially at Riku. "Oh no... Sora, Kairi, RUN! Go to the Secret Place!" he shouted at them, with both teenagers shooking their heads, "Not if you come with us!" Sora held out his left hand, and Riku tried to hold out his right hand, but darkness overtook the three teenagers... However, a strong light came out and Sora was holding a massive key-shaped sword.

_'Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade...'_

Sora readied the weapon, but then Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground, Kairi was still there with Sora and Riku was gone. "Kairi, stay close to me!" Sora shouted to her, she nodded and ran back to him, staying close to him, Sora easily swiped them in one hit, showing how effective the Keyblade was. Kairi was attacked by one in her left arm and she was pushed back, and Sora swiped it away, "You okay?" Sora asked her, she nodded, but there was a small cut on her arm. Sora didn't mind and both ran to the Secret Place.

Once they arrived, the door was there intact, but... "Sora, I-I don't have a good feeling for this..." Kairi said, worried. What she said was true, as the door opened out of nowhere, creating a large gust of wind that knocked both Sora and Kairi out of the Secret Place. They were KO'd a little, but once they woke up, the islands were shinked down to just a small island, and when they least expected, a black hole appeared, creating a gust of reverse wind that only seemed to affect Kairi, "SORA!" She shouted, getting pushed into the black hole, but Sora managed to get her hand, "Hold on, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed to her. However, Sora lost grip of her hand, she getting sucked into the black hole, while Sora shouted "KAIRI!" He then slammed a fist at the sand, probably guessing that he lost her to the darkness, same as Riku. When he least expected, the same monster from his dream appeared. "Oh, it's you again. Doesn't matter, i'm gonna avenge Kairi and Riku!" Sora shouted, getting into his battle stance, ready to attack him.

Meanwhile...

Gotham City

The Wayne Manor

Alfred was walking down the main halls when light suddenly appeared from the ground, he shielded his eyes, and when it faded, he saw a fourteen year-old redhaired girl in a white tank top and purple skirt and pants, unconscious on the ground.

_'Oh dear...' _Alfred thought to himself. He then walked up to the girl.

-Kairi's POV-

After she was sucked into the black hole, Kairi stuttered her eyes open, and she was on the ground on what it looked like a mansion, until a voice talked to her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

**Yeah, ending on a cliffhanger, Why? go ask me, lol.**

**Ciao!**


	3. I - New Beginnings

**AN: Welcome back! Before we begin****, i will respond to a question a Guest made.**

**Yes, this will cover the ENTIRE timeline (KH2/Arkham City, KH:BBS/Arkham Origins, KH3/Arkham Knight). Critical antagonists(the main ones from the KH games), along with a few characters of my will, will appear in here. Also, I plan now on a update schedule. First this(Hearts of Asylum), then A Hollow Heart. Now, Enjoy!**

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

-Gotham City, Kairi's POV-

-The Wayne Manor-

Are you alright, miss?"were the only words Kairi flooded in her mind after she was sucked in that black hole earlier. She sat up, replying with "I... think so.". However, pain felt in her left arm, as the cut got worse. She fell to her knees, worrying the man. He then notice her wound on her left arm, and took her to the infirmary. (POV Switch) Alfred called Bruce via radio, "Master Bruce, this is urgent. Come to the infirmary, please."

-Gotham City-

The Crime Alley, -Riku's POV-

Riku slowly stuttered his eyes open, when he saw, he wasn't at Destiny Islands anymore. He was in a alley of a city. He then saw two body linings on the ground. He analysed for bit before thoughting _'There must've been a crime here years ago.'_

He walked out of the alley intro the streets. He then picked up one of those free journals and begun to read. _'Joker attacks again with those creatures.' _Riku mentally read to himself, then he saw a Shadow Heartless image. _'Must be the same creatures who attacked my home.' _he thought to himself. However, a tremor struck. It was another attack. Riku immediatly went to one of the alleys for shelter. However, he found the same man in the coot who made him open the door at Destiny Islands.

"Why are you here?! What happened to my home?!" Riku demanded from the man.

**"What has happened to your home world does not matter. What does matter, is my part of the deal i made with him."** The man eventually back onto the streets, being noticed by a green-haired man.

"Ohohoho! This is the kid that weird man mentioned." the green haired man said, shocking Riku. He tried to run away from him, but he snapped his fingers and Soldier Heartless appeared around him. "You're going to work for me. Wheter you'd like it or not." the man said.

"What if i don't want to?" Riku asked, with clear anger in his eyes. "Then..." the man replied, and with a flick of his wrist, one of the Soldiers attacked him, with him falling to his knees.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun..."

-Gotham General Hospital-

Two medics were walking down one of the halls, when they saw an unconscious boy unconscious on the ground. "Lea, look." One of the medics noticed the boy. "Jeez, this boy looks like he got out of a fight." the medic, named Lea said. The two medics did a general check on him. "You think..."

"Yep, definetly in relation to those monsters, Ienzo." Lea affirmed. "Let's take him to a room, we'll continue from there." Ienzo concluded, with the redhaired nodding.

-Minutes Later, Sora's POV-

Sora slowly stuttered his eyes open, with two medics alongside him,

"Are you alright?" one of the medics asked him. He nodded. "Good. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" the other medic, Lea said his name.

"And my name is Ienzo. You just suddenly appeared." Ienzo said and explained. "We figured you might've had a fight with one of those monsters, so we took you in for further evaluation." he continued.

"Huh, thanks." Sora said. "I say we take him to the Commissioner, it's a little weird." Ienzo asked Lea, with the latter nodding, "Follow us, we'll take you to someone who can ask your questions." Sora nodded.

The Wayne Manor, -Kairi's POV-

Kairi had been taken to the mansion's infirmary room to treat her cut. She was amazed at the man's medic skills. Another man had arrived, most likely at the other man's request.

"How's she doing?" the man asked. "She's fine, the cut should heal." the other man replied.

"W-Who are you guys?" Kairi asked the two, in slight fright. "My name is Bruce Wayne. The one there is my butler, Alfred." Bruce said and pointed to Alfred.

"My name is Kairi, and you're probably wondering how i got here. Well..." Kairi started. She told the two of them of her childhood, from when she first arrived at Destiny to... "...then a few minutes ago some shadowy creatures attacked my home. Sora eventually gained a key-shaped swo-" Kairi was about to finish when Bruce raised his hand, prompting Kairi to stop her telling.

"Did you say... key-shaped sword?" Bruce asked her, with Kairi nodding. "A Keyblade... I'll definetly be on patrol for that. For now, you're allowed to stay here." Bruce completed. Kairi slowly nodded.

"T-Thank you." Kairi kindly replied. Bruce then started to explain his story, with a great effort from when his parents died, and how he came to be the Batman. "...And make sure to never leak my identity, do you comply?" Bruce asked Kairi. She nodded.

"Good. Follow me. I'll get you to the GCPD."

Gotham City Police Department,

-General POV-

Sora walked into the GCPD with Ienzo and Lea. "Are you sure this is the place i can find my answers?" Sora asked the two. Ienzo nodded. "We believe this is the perfect place where you can look for your answers." He told Sora.

Around the same time, Bruce and Kairi walked in. When Sora turned around, he saw her. The one who he probably cared the most. His crush. Kairi. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed to her, and then he ran to her, pulling Kairi to a hug. _"You're okay... You're okay..." _Sora whispered to her. Kairi was absolutely shocked by Sora's sudden reaction to see her again.

"Sora, you really did this inside a police building?" Kairi asked the brunette. He immediatly ended the hug. "Oh. Sorry." Sora said back to her.

"Oh, the two lovebirds are reunited." Lea said, while joking. "Lea, come oooooon!" Sora said back, while everyone was laughing.

Eventually, they made it to Gordon's room. "Ienzo. Lea. Wayne. What brings you three here?" Gordon asked the three specifically. "These two teenagers suddenly arrived to Gotham, the girl at my mansion, and the boy at the hospital." Bruce responded, then nodded for the two teenagers to start their story.

Sora begun to tell their story, but then Kairi took over... "And then, i arrived at the Islands eight years ago, with no memory of anything... just my name. We were supposed to set sail tomorrow, until **_IT_** happened."

"What do you mean by **_IT_**?" Gordon asked the teenager. Silence resulted in a few minutes, until Sora stepped up to complete it.

"Well, basically... It was only minutes ago. A storm arrived in the islands, there wasn't any storm predicted by the meteorologists... But that storm was filled with those shadow figures. Me and Kairi went to the play island she mentioned earlier. And... that was where Riku got separated with us. We don't know where he is. And that's where the trick part enters. Me and Kairi were covered by darkness until a strong light came, the next moment i see, i hold this." Sora said, summoning the Keyblade at the shock at the Keyblade except Kairi and Bruce.

"And then, the creatures attacked us. While Sora can easily attack and defend, i had to stay close to him. That was when the bandages came in. I recieved a swift attack by the shadow, which made my cut. It did not harm until i arrived at Bruce's mansion, but continuing. Me and Sora eventually ran to the Secret Place he mentioned about. The moment we stopped, near the door, it opened. Me and Sora were shafted away to a little island. When Sora was about to fight a giant monster, a black hole emerged and it only started to pull me in. Sora held my hand but it was too much. The moment i entered the black hole, i lost conciousness. Next thing i see, is Bruce's butler Alfred checking if i was okay." Kairi finished, but Sora decided to continue it. "After she got pulled in, i was filled with anger. However, the moment i defeated the monster, the same black hole appeared and started to pull me in. I was able to hold into a piece of wood, but it couldn't resist and broke, pulling me in. Like Kairi, the moment i entered it, i lost conciousness. Next moment i see, i was with Lea and Ienzo at the hospital." Sora finally finished the story.

"Jesus..." Gordon said, shocked. He'd never see those swords again after a **entir****e** decade. "Well then. Bruce, can you take the two in for the meantime?" Gordon asked the billionare, who nodded. "I will."

"Well then, i suppose you two are now under Bruce's wing." Gordon explained the two teenagers. "If you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave." Ienzo said to Gordon, who nodded.

Bruce immediatly also nodded. "I'll leave, too. Sora, Kairi, with me too." the two teenagers nodded.

The five eventually left the GCPD on the streets. Joker had been waiting for the two medics to go back to the hospital to start his ambush. He flicked his wrist, in which summoned a small horde of Soldier Heartless. "Destroy the boy and the man. Capture the girl." Joker orded them. The Soldiers nodded and dissapeared.

Bruce, Sora and Kairi were normally walking down the road when Soldier Heartless summoned around them. "Oh no!" Sora shouted and summoned his keyblade. "Bruce, can you try to protect Kairi when i'm taking down those things?" Sora asked him, who nodded. "I will."

Sora went into his battle stance, to fight the creatures. Sora had quite a bit of a hard time trying to destroy those, but eventually he slashed them off to darkness. While Bruce was not really useful to destroy them, he usually fighted off those who wanted Kairi, as per Sora's request. After a little while, they were defeated. "Phew. That should do it." Sora said, while summoning away his Keyblade.

"We're not safe here. Follow me." Bruce said, running away. Kairi and Sora followed suite.

-The Wayne Manor-

After running away from them, the three finally arrived at the Wayne Manor. Bruce went off to somewhere Sora didn't know, but Kairi did. Alfred eventually showed the rooms they were gonna take in the meantime. Sora's was simple, with blue in color, while Kairi's was white in color. Bruce eventually arrived back once Alfred showed their rooms.

"Ah, Master Bruce. Back so soon?" Alfred asked his master. "Yes. Call Sora and Kairi, they might want to hear this." Bruce replied back. After a little while, Alfred came back with the two teenagers, unsure why Bruce called them.

"Alright. Follow me, you might want to hear this in the meantime, Sora." Bruce explained to the two, with Sora nodding.

Bruce explained his **entir****e** story to Sora, with the ladder shedding a tear after Bruce told him how he lost his parents, seeked for revenge, trained for a long while and became the vigilante Batman. In his early vigilante years, Batman was hunted down by the GCPD, thinking he was a criminal. However, that stopped after Bruce stopped Joker the first time a decade ago. Batman became trusted by the GCPD. Bruce also told him how Joker came to be during his early years... "And then, he got thrown into a chemical waste, he changed dramastically. From his raven hair, became green. his skin became white. And his mind was also altered a lot. Do not be recieved by him. He may look innocent, but he's dangerous." Bruce explained, earning a shocked Sora. Kairi was shaking a lot and was holding Sora's right arm for dear life. "And also, don't reveal my identity." Bruce ended, with the brunette nodding. Kairi was still shocked and shaking a lot.

"We're near." Bruce annouced to the two. He carefully walked, so that Sora and Kairi could follow him in his steps on the way to...

-The Batcave-

KHBKHBKHBKHBKHBKHB

**AN: And we're done. What in the name of Gotham Joker wants with Kairi? I dunno. Also, what plan does the weird man have for Riku? Well, everything is just a Calm before the Storm**


	4. II - Calm Before the Storm

"This is so cool..." Sora muttered out loud at the Batcave. **(Bonus: Base it off Arkham City's****.)**

While Sora was busy looking at it, Kairi was directly starting at Bruce, ready to ask him.

"So... this is your base as Batman?" she directly asked Bruce, who nodded in response to her.

Eventually, after some walking and scolding from Kairi to Sora, they made it to the Batcomputer, an oversized modern computer. Bruce eventually typed in the news and the headlines showed...

"Does other worlds indeed exist? GCPD reports two teenagers were found by Bruce Wayne and two medics, and reportedly Bruce Wayne took them in." the news anchor said. Sora and Kairi lightly sighed, and Bruce facepalmed a little.

"Guess we're popular, huh?" Sora said back to Kairi, who nodded. The news was still rolling. Maybe the two teenagers found peace. However...

**Unknown Place**

After being given a run-in by Joker, Riku was given a sword that apparently 'gets stronger if you use darkness.' It's name was Soul Eater for some reason.

_'With this sword, maybe i can get away. But i need to touch my darkness, i guess. Just gonna give it time, and do what i am supposed to do.' _Riku thought to himself leaning against the wall.

By then, the weird man appeared next to Riku. "**You.**"

"What is it that you want?" Riku directly asked to him.

"**If you want to use the darkness to enpower your sword, come train. Just follow me.**" the man explained what he wanted to do with Riku, who thought for a bit before nodding. "Alright. I'll do it." But left out the part he wants to leave when he's done, because surely the man and Joker would kill him.

**Nearly three weeks later**

**The Wayne Manor**

Sora had been spending the last few weeks training under Bruce's wing, learning new moves and getting acoustumated with the Keyblade. Kairi on the other hand, was taken in by Barbara Gordon, and learned pretty quickly. She was also remembering slowly her childhood secretly, not wanting to tell Sora and the others about it.

She had another one today, and a big one.

**Flashback, ten years ago**

_Four year-old Kairi was gently picking up flowers when she saw a dandelion flower in one of the gardens. She eventually picked up, but then a weird creature appeared and tried to attack her. She screamed and ran away from it, while going after her._

_"NO! RUN!" She heard a shout from a young woman_ _who just arrived at the scene. Kairi eventually found herself near a wall and tried to protect herself from the oncomming strike, however the creature decided to not strike her, and she ran away to her, while more monsters appeared behind her, touching her hand into the woman's keyblade handle, in fright. The woman gasped a little, muttering. "This light...!"_

_"There's no way i can't fight like this..." the woman said, putting into a battle stance. When one of them was ready to attack the two, an giant anthomorphic mouse appeared, also holding a Keyblade, slashing the creature with one hit._

_"Who are you?" the woman directly asked the animal. "Introductions later! Get that girl to safety, right now we need to stop those things!" the talking animal replied to the woman, who nodded and picked up Kairi and ran down to the stairs. When she was out of sight from the creatures, she instructed Kairi._

_"Please, stay here until we're done with those creatures." she said to Kairi, who nodded. The woman ran back to the talking animal, who started to fight them. Kairi took a peek of the fight, and she saw precisive hits and magic spells. Once when the fight was done, she walked up to the two, who were chatting after the fight._

_"Thank you. My name is Aqua, i train under Master Eraqus." Aqua said her name to the animal, who also replied. "And i'm Mickey! I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." Mickey replied to Aqua, who nodded and changed the subject._

_"I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?" Aqua asked Mickey, since she saw a creature after Kairi. "Yep. I think ya may be absoutely right. If ya ask me, she must be someone pretty extordinary." Mickey replied back to her._ _Kairi smiled at that._

_"Yes. I think she might someone who we're supposed to protect." Aqua said back to him. "Let's join forces!" Mickey said, holding his hand to her. However, something glowed from his pocket._

_"Oh no, not now!" Mickey exclaimed, and a flash of light took over his body, leaving Kairi to gasp a little. "I'll be okay!" said Mickey, who was soon zapping out of the world. "See ya real soon!"_

_Kairi and Aqua was staring at the sky, where Mickey had left to, after the unprecedent. Eventually, she held out the flowers to Aqua. "Here."_

_"Are these for me?" Aqua asked to her, who nodded. "I picked you some flowers. Thanks for saving me." Kairi replied to her. She eventually picked the flowers._

_"Oh they're lovely, you're so sweet." Aqua said to her._

_"My name is Kairi, nice to meet you!" Kairi said her name to Aqua. "Nice to met you too. I'm Aqua."_

_"Kairi, about that light-" Aqua started to say, but Kairi's grandmother called her._

_"Kairi!" Kairi's Grandmother called her name, gaining the two their attention. "Oh! Grandma!"_

_"Kairi, just a minute..." Aqua said to her, and then proceeded to touch her necklace. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you, will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Aqua explained to her, who went from a confused face to a smiling one. "Thanks."_

_She ran back to her grandmother, while Aqua was looking at her._ _Kairi said her goodbye, and then she begged for her Grandmother to retell the story she always liked about. When looking at Kairi, Aqua quietly said. "Something tells me i didn't run into her by accident."_

**Flashback end**

Kairi shot up from her bed, at 5:21AM. She sat on her bad, and grasped at her necklace. _'So... my necklace is how i got the Islands? I was guided by Sora's light?'_ she quietly thought to herself. She looked at the time. _'Great. God, i hate when dreams like that shoots me up early.'_ She thought again and yawned a bit.

"Maybe things were supposed to be." Kairi quietly mumbled while exiting the room.

**Two hours later**

Sora and Kairi were discussing about how the last two weeks came by.

"...And then i managed to learn a new move, where i toss my Keyblade like a boomerang, which can strike multiple enemies at once. I'd like to call it Strike Raid." Sora said to Kairi, who smiled at him. _'Maybe this is finally time i should tell him about it.'_ Kairi thought to herself, while smiling. She sighed a little.

"Sora, i think you should know the truth."

"The truth.. about what?"

Kairi sighed more, Sora was still the lazy bum she knew, even with all this training.

"I've been slowly regaining my memories of my childhood, before i arrived at the Islands. H-however..." Kairi stopped there, tearing.

"Kairi?" Sora asked her in worry.

"I-I think I d-don't have a home anymore..." Kairi couldn't hold it and started to cry, which prompted Sora to hug her, letting her cry on his shoulder. _"It's alright... You're at least safe."_ Sora quietly whispered to her, while gently brushing her hair. The crying soon turned into a sob.

"T-thank you Sora." Kairi quietly said to Sora, still sobbing. "No worries, but now Gotham's our new home too."

"Anyway, i'm off to train again." Sora said, waving at Kairi, who questioned him. "This early?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm nearly done on my training so i'm pushing it 100% now!" Sora exclaimed while Kairi chuckled.

_'He's still the lazy bum i know...'_

**Unknown Place**, **hours later**

Riku had just recently finished his final training, now mastered a little bit of his darkness, which meant a stronger Soul Eater.

He was leaning against the wall when Joker approached him. "What do you want, now?"

"Oh-hohoho. Nothing, except that you need to come with me." Joker said, with joy. Riku thought about it for a while, but nodded. The two eventually walked to a room, with that man waiting. Riku didn't care about much, leaning against the wall, other than something called 'The Madhouse', which he didn't care until Joker snapped at him, causing the silverette to blink.

"Come, we have work to do."

**Batcave**

While Sora was training, Bruce was with his Batman suit, at the Batcomputer, researching about the Keyblade when he heard an urgent radio communication from the GCPD.

_"All units, we need backup. Joker has invaded City Hall with those creatures. I repeat, Joker has invaded City Hall!"_

Bruce upon hearing that immediatly put his hood on and went to the training grouds to call Sora, who was training at the time.

"Sora! Joker has invaded the City Hall! I need you to come with me!" Bruce called out to the brunette, who noticed him and nodded. "I'm coming!"

Sora immediatly put his hood up and ran to where Bruce was calling him to, and met Bruce at the Batcomputer.

"Remember; This is the real deal. You have to be careful and follow my steps, ok?" Bruce explained again to Sora, like he did when the brunette started his training. Sora nodded, then Kairi entered the Batcave, with something in her hand.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora said, but she pulled down his hood, and put something in his right ear. "Huh?"

"That's a radio intercom. Me and Barbara desgined it. We're trying to sync it with Bruce's radio so you can hear it too. It might take a little bit so stay calm." Kairi explained to Sora, who nodded and pulled his hood back up.

"Got it. Let's go Batman."

-

**AN: Ayyy boy, i was waiting for this! We're finally ACTUALLY going canon to Arkham Asylum! Now i'm gonna sit down, watch a playthrough and see The Madhouse****.**


	5. III - Madhouse

"Alright, Sora. While i go to the City Hall, you stay around for any Heartless, okay?" Batman explained to Sora, in which the brunette nodded. "Alright."

When Sora had landed, He landed in a empty hall, and he saw an familiar face smirking at him. "Riku!"

"Hey. I finally found you."

"No, i did."

"Yes, i did."

"No, i did."

"Fine. You win." Riku said, in defeat. "Is Kairi with you?"

"She's here." Sora said with his goofy smile from under his hood. Riku smirked.

"Anyway, why are you doing in here, Riku?" Sora asked the silverette, who massively sighed. "Where do i begin..."

"Basically, i was forced to work for the Joker."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"HEY! In my defence, this guy in the coot basically forced me to work for the Joker."

"Hey, now that you say it..." Sora started, pulling his hood off.

"I met this guy in the coot too, before the Islands fell." Riku mouths an 'O' and sighs.

"Anyway. Can i come with you or..."

"Sure, if you want." Sora said. "Let's go."

**A few moments later, one aprehension and a few heartless encounters**

"All units. Batman has aprehended the Joker. I repeat, Batman has aprehended the Joker. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island." The GCPD radio said, on the Batmobile. Batman was currently driving on the way to Arkham Island, with an aprehended Joker in the back of it, while Sora and Riku were on the passenger's seat. Riku explained to Batman how he was during his time at Gotham until now while Sora was napping on his right shoulder.

"Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb! Oh right. Heh heh..."

And then, they arrived at Arkham Island, most importantly, Arkham Asylum.

**Arkham Asylum**

The main doors sprung open, showing Batman, Sora, Riku and a handcuffed Joker, while Warden Quincy Sharp was watching from a distance. Batman shoved Joker ahead, while Sora was yawning.

Batman walked with the Joker, while Sora and Riku was a little ways behind. "Hey, Sharpie. Love what you've done with the place." Joker said directly to the Warden.

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you."

"Boles." Sharp called Officer Frank Boles, who had a nice scar on his left eye.

"Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker said to Boles, while the latter was walking up to him.

"**Shut it, clown!**" Boles exclaimed in a threat to Joker, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"A lot of people here really want to talk to you." Boles grabbed Joker.

"Really? I don't mind walking." The security guards eventually strapped Joker.

"Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit." Sora and Riku looked at each other with confusion.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here." Sharp said then looked at Sora and Riku.

"Who are the two kids?" Sharp asked Batman.

"Let's just say they're under my wing now." Batman replied. "Something's not right, Warden. I'm going with him. Sora, Riku. With me too." Sora and Riku nodded. The three then proceeded to walk with the security guards and Joker.

"Is Commisioner Gordon here yet?" Batman asked William North, one of the officers of Arkhan Asylum.

"Yes sir, he's, err, waiting for you down at Patient handover, he got here before you did."

"Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good wide? But heck, they're all good, aren't they?" Joker randomly questioned, with Sharp angrily replying.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and i will lose support for my mayoral campaign." Sharp was currently running for Mayor of Gotham. Sora and Kairi didn't like one of his ideas, building an city-prison to keep the so-called supercriminals locked in there.

"Don't worry Warden." North walks to the Warden.

"I have every avaiable warden stationed here for today, sir."

"I hope it's enough, Officer North. For your sake." Sharp said, while the elevator went down.

"Look at this all new security. How's someone supposed to break outta here?" Joker randomly questioned again. They were walking into a metal scanner to intensive treatment.

"It's always nice to return to my ha-hacienda." Sora sighs.

"Riku, no wonder you get freaked out by Joker..." Sora whispers to Riku, who nods.

When Batman, Sora and Riku walked into the scanner, the door behind them closed and...

_"__Tunnel's full! Start the scan!__"_

"**Scan initializing****.**"

The tunnel was scanned for prohibited itens who were in anyone. When it reached to Batman, it went red.

"Got a red light. Multiple prohibited itens."

"I want Joker searched again!"

"Err. It's not the patient. It's err..."

"Oh! What'cha sneak in with you, Bats? C'mon. Tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat snacks?" Joker questioned Batman who simply went silent, while Sora and Riku shot a glare to the clown.

"Scan is green on Joker."

"Open the gate! Get him out of there!"

The gate from ahead of them opened, and then they simply walked out of the tunnel.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sign." The voice was finally recognizeable. Aaron Cash.

"They'll be enough for you later Cash. Speaking of time, tick tock tick tock. Is that a crocodile i hear?" Joker said, then laughed a little. They went into a hall, and them they heard some cheer voices from Joker's gang. What intrigued Sora and Riku the most is when they looked left, they saw the guy in the coot looking at them, then they stared at eachother, and when they looked back, the guy was not in there anymore. They shrugged that off and continued to walk.

"I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal buildings is shocking. My boys over there could have been hurt in that unfortunate fire."

When they arrived near the door at the end of the hall, a doctor interrupted them.

"Just got to check your prisoner, Officer Boles."

"Whatever, just be quick!"

"Only following procedure!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last 2 hours. There seems to be-"

"Boo!" Joker said, scaring everyone but Batman, and laughed.

"Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants." Sora and Riku just goes 'Ew!'.

"He's all yours. Get him out of here."

"He's good. Get the door open." One of the officers said. The door infront of them opened. Then...

_"Alert in intensive treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions activated.__"_

"You heard the lady. We've got another psycho on the way." Sora and Riku gulped a little, staring at the elevator going up. Then, a _literal_ crocodile mutant appeared at the elevator.

"Can you smell the excitement on the air? No? Must have been one of the guards." Joker then looked back and saw Crocodile. "Croc old boy, is that you?"

Then, the elevator stopped. "Get ready." The gates opened, and then Crocodile walked out of it, standing up. Sora and Riku were full of fear, even if Riku's fifteen now. He was tall as heck. He did a few steps around, then sniffed, and looked directly at Batman.

"**I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down.**"

Then, his collar reacted and shocked him.

"**A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman! I'll rip you apart. Eat your bones****.**" Crocodile said while walking away. Sora only could say.

"What in the HEAVENS was that?" Sora questioned.

"Another one of those crazy psychos, just like Joker." Boles directly responded. They eventually headed towards the elevator and entered it. The gates closed once when everyone entered. And it started to go down.

"Wee! Great night for a party!"

"Not where you're going." Riku and Sora nodded. Joker laughed a little.

"The night is still young, Bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?"

"**I thought i told you to stay quiet!**" Boles quickly shouted at Joker.

"Oh, Frankie. You should really learn to keep that mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble."

"Tell me something. You've never let me catch you **this** easily, even with the Heartless on your side. What are you really after?" Batman asked Joker.

"I heard something about a Madhouse, but i didn't pay much." Riku whispered to Sora, who nodded.

"Oh nothing much. Hundreds of people dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to an horrifying conclusion."

"All thanks to you, Keybrat and a set of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"

The elevator suddenly stopped and Joker laughed. And then, the light died out.

"What happened?"

"Someone get a flashlight on him!"

Next thing, the elevator was running again and the light went back. Also, Batman was holding Joker by his throat.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Either it was something with the energy, or something weird is going on. I think it's the latter." Sora suggested, with Boles nodding. The elevator reached it's destination.

"Our guest has arrived." The gate opened, and everyone walked out of it.

When they walked out of the elevator room, Gordon noticed Batman and walked up to him.

"Long night, Jim?"

"Joker invades City Hall with the Heartless, holds the mayor hostage, leaving me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you three. Yeah, it's a helluva night. And, if it wasn't for Sora, the Mayor would've been dead by now."

"I guess that's the power of the Keyblade." Sora said with his goofy smile.

"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him."

Meanwhile, a woman was watching them from a TV.

"Yeah, right." She joked.

Back to Batman and the the others,

"Hold it there!" A guard called out.

"Sorry, Batman. Arkham staff only."

"I assume you, if anyone's qualified, it's-" Gordon tried to say but he was cut off.

"Listen, i appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates."

"I think he's talking about you, Bats!" Joker said.

"Don't worry. You're always welcome here. Gotta say, it's good to be back."

"You okay?" Gordon asked Batman.

"He surrended almost without a fight, par the Heartless fighting Sora and Riku. I don't like it."

"At least he's back where he belongs." Batman and Gordon stare at the window, with Sora and Riku behind, conversating.

"I think Batman's point is right. Me and you had a hard time fighting those Heartless, Riku."

"Who knows? At least Batman and the GCPD doesn't have to deal with him again for a while."

Meanwhile, Joker intentionally trips on the way.

"Get up!"

The clown gives an evil grin and heatbutts one of the guards on the head.

"Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" Batman exclaimed, with Sora and Riku widening their eyes in shock. Batman punched the window to try to break it.

"Hurry! We're losing him, Doc!" Joker said, holding the cuffs on the guard's throat and laughing. The doctor falls for the bait and frees Joker's cuffs and kicks the doctor to the ground.

"The choke's on you."

Joker danced around for a bit before he pointed to the lazers and said.

"Honey, i"m home."

"Come on in." the woman said from the other side, opening the lazors. Meanwhile, Batman jumped to destroy the window. Sora and Riku shrugged and jumped afterwads. When Batman landed to the ground...

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!"

"Now let's get this party started!" Blackgate inmates showed up, surrounding the three. However, Heartless also appeared.

"Riku!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Right." Riku summoned his Soul Eater. "Guess this is what Joker meant by 'Madhouse'."

_"Ladies and maniacs, i apologize for this interruption on your regular entertrainment__.__"_ Joker said over the sounds, while Batman started to strike down the inmates, Sora and Riku took care of the Heartless. While Batman mercilessly took down the inmates, by literally breaking the bones of some, Sora and Riku took easy work of the Heartless.

_"Up until a few seconds ago, i was going to kill everyone in the room and then watch some cartoons, but then... well... you know how i love to hold an captive audience."_

_"I'm just warming you three up."_

_"Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years, dingdingdingding! It's round 2!__"_ More Blackgate inmates appeared. Unlike the last time, no Heartless appeared. While Sora and Riku took on together, Batman took on alone.

.

.

.

.

After a little while, they finally defeated them. Sora and Riku high-fived their hands.

"The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates." Gordon informed to Batman.

"I'll try to find a way out. Gordon, try to contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. I'll be back."

"Don't make promises you can keep, Bats." Joker intercepted.

"I'm in control of the Asylum. You're not going anywhere i don't want you to. Understand?" Joker said with a serious tone.

"If you think i"ll let you run-"

"Blah blah blah, always with the hero speak. I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you come just find me?" One of the security gates opened. Sora and Riku looked at it.

"You know it's a trap, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Guess we don't have a choice, huh?" Sora questioned.

"Sometimes, walking into the trap may be useful." Riku replied. Batman ran into whatever it was leading, with Sora and Riku trailing behind.

_'Everywhere that madman goes, death is sure to follow!'_ Batman thought to himself while running. At the end of it, there was a door that was most likely shut and a security guard.

"What happened?"

"Joker happened. You're lucky to be alive."

"He must have gone this way. Door's jammed. I'll try to get it open."

_"We need help in pacification. I repeat. We need backup in pacification. Can anyone hear this?"_

"Can you hear me? I'm with Batman. Hello?"

"Where are they?" Batman asked the guard.

"Back down there." the guard points the direction. "Do you need help?"

"No. You stay here."

"Alright."

_"Zsasz is free! Oh god. He's got Mike!"_

"Franklin, can you hear me? Help's on the way." Batman started to run towards the other side, where the guard was pointing earlier. Sora and Riku were nearby.

"Oracle, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear. By the way, tell Sora to turn on his radio comms. It's ready for him to use."_

"I was hearing it from Batman!" Sora exclaimed before turning on his radio comms.

_"Alright. You can hear us, Sora?"_ Kairi asked the brunette. "Uh, yeah i can."

_"Mhm. Moving on, why did you contact us, Batman?"_

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham."

_"Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?"_ Oracle asked Batman, in worry.

"Comissioner Gordon's safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact." By the time Batman and Sora turned off their radio comms, Riku asked the brunette.

"Why didn't you tell Kairi about me?"

"Well... She's only seeing you after we're done with the Joker." Sora said with his goofy grin.

"Come on. There's still work to do here in the Asylum."

-

**I had originally planned to cover the first fourty minutes or so of a normal Arkham Asylum game, but me being lazy led to this abrupt ****finish, on minute 15 of a walkthrough. Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Arkham Aslyum - Intensive Treatment**

"Let him go, or you'll only end up having more trouble if you continue!" one of the guards shouted out to Zsasz. Batman directly approached Franklin.

"Thank god. It's Zsasz! He's got Mike! He's strapped to the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it!" Franklin exclaimed directly to the vigilante.

"Wait here."

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close."

"Then how do we save him?" Sora pondered. "Leave it to Batman. I'd guess he knows how to overpower someone like Zsasz." Riku quickly replied.

"Riku's right. He won't see me."

"If i see anything that looks even a little bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?" Zsasz called out, threatning, while shocking Mike, who screamed in horror.

Batman immediatly ran into the staircase, with Sora and Riku following suite. Once they got up, Dr. Gretchen Whistler approached them while typing in a computer.

"This is disgraceful. How did a patient like Victor get free?" she questioned.

"We'll worry about that later, doctor."

"He wants to kill the guard, you know. He **needs** to kill the guard."

Batman walked to one of the guards.

"Zsasz has got my buddy. He's gonna fry him, do something. Please!"

"Keep him occupied, i need to get behind him." Batman turned his attention to an old gargoyle.

_'These old gargoyles should be able to support my weight if i grapple up to them.' _Batman thought, then looking at Sora and Riku. The two probably knew he was gonna ask them to stay. They nodded, and Batman grappled up to it, then he grappled around two other gargoyles, then he did a Glide Kick behind Zsasz's back, knocking him on the ground just as the vigilante landed on the ground.

_'Zsasz is down, but not for long. Got to get close and_ _take__ him down.'_ Batman thought while he ran to the sociopath, and did a Ground Takedown on him, knocking him out permantly for a while. Sora and Riku leaped off from where they were standing and helped unstrap Mike out of the chair.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell." One of the guards said. Sora and Riku finished strapping off Mike, when Batman turned to the TVs and saw someone he probably was expecting to show up.

_"Can you hear me? Is thing on?" _Batman easily recognized the voice. Joker's crazy girlfriend. Harley Quinn. Sora and Riku walked near him.

_"Oh hiya B-man! Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh? Oh, i got something to show you." _Quinn nearly ran off the screen but she took a few steps back and told them.

_"One second, B-man."_ Sora sighed heavily.

"If she got the Warden-" Sora said before he widened his eyes. Harley brought a tied up Quincy Sharp with his mouth tape gagged, with some bruises.

_"Ta-da!"_ Sora facepalmed. He literally just jinxed it. _'Remind me to never jinx myself_ _again.'_ The brunette made a mental note, while Batman and Riku narrowed their eyes.

_"I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier."_ 'Yeah, right.' were Sora and Riku's reactions.

_"In case ya ain't figured it out, tonight is the Joker's big homecoming, and you three are the guests of honor._

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman laid out a ultimatum to her.

_"Tempting, Bats, but no dice. The inmates are running the Asylum now. Well techincally, they're Joker's goons shipped from Blackgate, but you get the idea. And one more thing for you, traitor," _Quinn said while pointing to Riku. _"You have one chance to return to us, or else. Bye bye for now!" _Quinn took the camera down.

"Like in hell. Make me." Riku quickly shot it down.

_"Batman, Sora. You two picking this up?" _Oracle's voice rang in Batman and Sora's intercom. Riku leaned close to Sora to hear.

"Oracle, i'm here."

"Me too."

_"Arkham Asylum just vanished off the network!" _Kairi exclaimed.

"He's in control of the security system now. He's probably isolated it from the grid." Batman assumed.

_"That's not all he has done. All police feeds are reporting that Joker has put bombs all over Gotham."_ Oracle started, _"He says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island." _Kairi finished the explanation.

_"It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break out any moment now."_ Oracle said.

"He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people distracted."

"And how do you know?" Riku asked, but failed to notice that he was close to Sora, and Kairi heard it.

_"That voice...__" _Kairi quietly mumbled. _"Riku? Is that you on one of the intercoms?"_ Riku couldn't help but chuckle, everyone except the redhead did too.

"Yeah, it's me." Kairi sighed in relief.

"Moving back." Sora said, clearing his throat.

"I know him." Batman replied back to Riku. The transmission was over.

"The room's locked down. I can't open the gate. We're trapped in here!" One of the guards shouted.

"Try the radio, Control should be able to shut it down."

"Quinn thinks she trapped us in this chamber. She never was bright." Batman thought out loud.

"Then, how are we gonna get out?" Sora pondered. The vigilante smirked. They eventually approached a vent, but Batman with brute force took off the grid. "I hope you two can crouch."

In the vent, Oracle contacted Batman, but Sora could still hear it. _"Batman, i'm patching you into the guard radio feed."_

_"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners, by the boiler!" One of the guards shouted out to Steve. "Who's that behind them? Oh my god... It's the Joker! How'd he break out!?__"_ The radio was cut off.

_"Sorry, feed's down. Comms are going up and down like crazy. It's not good. We'll keep trying."_

**Arkham Asylum - Decontamination**

The three had to watch a guard desperately see his friends forcefully die by the hands of...

"Joker toxin! Listen! The room is full of poison gas, anyone caught in there will be dead!" the vigilante grappled up to rescue any survivors, leaving the two teenagers behind with the guard.

"You two with him?" the guard asked them while Batman saved whoever was in danger, even a Blackgate inmate, but he knocked him out.

"Yep."

_"Warning: Air levels at Decontamination is now at normal levels. Unsealing has started."_

"The room is secure!" Batman exclaimed, and as soon as the door opened, Sora and Riku immediatly ran towards him.

Then, the three immediatly ran towards more halls, while Batman was beating the hell out of the Blackgate inmates and both Sora and Riku easily dealing with the Heartless. They stumbled upon a door with Joker's face on it. Their destination. They went through it, and...

"What took you three so long?" Joker shouted to them. Batman launched a Batarang towards Joker, but he easily dodged it.

"There's no escape, Joker. We will find you."

"I'm counting on it. Just not yet!" Joker kicked his feet to the ground, opening the cell. Just by then, quite a few Heartless appeared, surrounding only Sora and Riku, while a mutated Blackgate inmate jumped from the cell.

"Oh crap..."

-

**Damn writer's block and school.**


End file.
